No Regular Night
by Kristina Chang
Summary: Sequel to No Ordinary Day, may stand alone. Ash has become Pokemon Master at last. In honor of his title, he must throw a party and everyone is invited. Old loves are seen and clothes taken off, what will happen on this irregular night? AAMR


A/N: A sequel to No Ordinary Day, but may stand on its own. You don't have to read No Ordinary Day to know what's happening here. There's a reference, but it's pretty minor. Oh, and to anyone who HAS read the other fic, I spelled Mist as Myst in this fic, it's still the same.

Spacing is messed up in here, for that, I apologize, but I haven't been able to do anything about it. Hehe... kinda went ruler crazy... but it's clear now...

…

Disclaimer: Of course Pokemon doesn't belong to me, I'm not that crazy. I mean, really, there's like 7 seasons now? And still coming up with more?… No thank you. But I like Pikachu… it's cute.

…

Ash/Misty: 22 (Misty's still older)

Brock: 27

* * *

No Regular Night  
Kristina Chang

* * *

Aah… What a beautiful night. A perfect night for parties and reminiscing. Dancing and meeting old friends. Tonight was the night Ash Ketchum had become Pokemon Master five years ago. This night, he was obligated to hold a ball to honor his title. 

Since receiving his title officially, the meetings began and the visits to towns and the paperwork and the money. Soon, Ash had more money than he knew what to do with. He decided to move out of his mother's little house to protect her privacy and bought a house for himself in the countryside.

House? With eight rooms, a ballroom, library and two separate dining rooms, it had to be considered a mansion. Once the work began pouring in, it took up most of his time.

At first, his friends and family supported him through and through and they still do. But the work became massive and Ash didn't have time to play anymore. The meetings, visits, and practice took up all his time. Brock soon moved back to Pewter to manage his gym. Tracy moved to Professor Oak's to assist him with the Pokemon. And Misty… Misty moved back in with Delia Ketchum at Ash's urging.

As much as he loved this girl, he knew his work would soon consume his life and he wouldn't be able to further his relationship as he wanted. And so, Misty moved back in with Delia Ketchum and Mr. Mime in Pallet Town.

On this particular night, the Elders had appointed Ash to have a party in honor of his title. Tonight, he was nervous. He would be seeing all the trainers, gym leaders, masters and friends he had met over the 12 years since he began his journey. So consumed with work, he hadn't seen his friends since they moved out of his mansion. He couldn't wait to see Misty again. Ash looked at the clock on the mantle of his room's fireplace. 7:15 PM. About 15 more minutes before people started to arrive. Best to check in the ballroom and see how the pokemon and maids were doing. He finished dressing by tying on a bowtie and left the comfort of his spacious room.

Ash walked down his curving staircase and across his spacious foyer to the sparkling ballroom. The ballroom was all crystal and sparkling light. His pokemon were scattered about listening to Pikachu direct them on the finishing touches. Food was being brought out onto the tables lined up against one wall while the orchestra tuned their instruments on the tiny stage at the back of the room.

Ash watched Pikachu dictate the work and became all the more proud of it. Ash called out to Pikachu and it came bounding over to him.

"Everything's ok, right? Almost done?" Ash asked, starting to become worried. Pikachu reassured Ash then suddenly bounded off towards the foyer. He followed Pikachu and found it in the arms of one of the two guests who had arrived early together. Ash walked to the one without Pikachu and picked up her hand, placing a kiss on it gently. He smiled at her brightly and she wrapped him up in a huge hug.

"Hey mom, I've missed you." Ash said to Delia Ketchum.

"My little boy… Did you remember to change your underwear?" she asked suddenly, causing some of the nearby servants to snicker and Ash's face to turn bright red.

"Mom..."

"Of course you did. My little boy, all grown up! Oh how I've missed you! You should tell those Elders to give you less work so you can come back and visit me!" she gushed to him.

"Yeah, mom. I know, I will." He smiled at her as she embraced him again.

Once free of his mother's grip, he turned to the other guest, who was conversing with Pikachu softly.

"Hey Pikachu, you shouldn't bother our guests." Ash scolded playfully.

"Oh Ash, you know Pikachu could never be a bother to me." she laughed.

"I know, Myst." Pikachu jumped from Misty's arms to the floor to look up at the two friends.

Ash looked at Misty as if seeing her for the first time. She wore a navy blue ball gown. It was a strappy one-shoulder dress that flowed nicely over her figure and fell to the floor elegantly.

"You look beautiful, as always."

She reached out to embrace him and he returned it eagerly, reluctant to let go.

"It's been quite awhile, Ash."

"Yes, almost five years now, right?" She nodded affirmatively in response.

Ash smiled, almost longingly, at her, and turned to lead them into the ballroom where the pokemon had just finished decorating and the orchestra had begun to play. Ash got drinks for his mother and Misty and then the guests began to arrive. He excused himself, although he didn't want to, and went to play host.

Almost two hours after the party started, nearly all the guests had arrived and Ash was tired from the relentless handshaking and the ever-present, pasted smile. He informed the doormen to let in any late and wandering guests and went to his duty in the ballroom.

As Ash entered the ballroom, the orchestra stopped playing and he was met with sudden applause. Ash shook his head slightly as Brock, Tracy and Misty walked towards him from the middle of the floor.

"The guest of honor…" Brock started.

"And the gracious host." Tracy added.

"We all would like you to have the first dance of the evening… so, choose your partner." Misty finished.

He held out his hand to her. She was genuinely surprised, even as she took his offered hand.

"It's always been you, Myst." He whispered in her ear. They waltzed as the music began. Other guests began pairing up and joined in the waltz but Ash and Misty didn't notice. They were lost in their own world as they stared at each other and knew only the other's eyes. The spell was broken when another man stepped in to dance with Misty. Ash reluctantly let her go with a soft kiss on the back of her hand and left the dance floor.

His eyes never left her though. They stayed glued onto her figure, taking notice of every man she danced with, every gesture she made, every facial expression, every smile, every laugh, every frown. He became jealous when she smiled at her partner and felt like punching the guy when she laughed at one of their comments. Soon, he was deeply entrenched into the corner of his ballroom, hidden by shadows.

Brock looked all around the ballroom for his best friend. Finding him in the darkest corner, he pulled Tracy out his gossip group and made his way to Ash with Tracy in tow.

"Ash…" Brock voice hissed out of nowhere and scared Ash out of his trance.

"What's up, Brocko? Hey Tracy! Long time no see."

"Yeah, long time." Tracy replied.

"You know, if you keep staring at them, she just might burn up along with her partner." Brock commented slyly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ash feigned ignorance and went to get a drink, leaving Brock and Tracy bewildered at his behavior. Every so often, though, he would glance in Misty's direction and find that she had changed partners, yet again. By the time she was on her eleventh partner, Ash was getting angry and the grip on his cup tightened ever more.

Brock gently pried his hand from the cup and placed it on a passing waiter's tray. Ash looked at him with surprise.

"Even if you don't LIKE the cup, you don't have to KILL the cup."

"Oh, right, right." Ash muttered. He grabbed a glass of wine from a passing tray, took a big gulp and his eyes found Misty once again. He walked off into the crowd, leaving Tracy and Brock staring after him again.

"We should… do something. I don't think he's gonna last much longer." Tracy whispered to Brock. Brock nodded back at him while watching Ash converse blankly with some girls.

"Come, Ash-honey, I want to you to meet some lovely girls I know." A woman of the Elders beckoned to Ash. He mindlessly followed her around the room, not noticing half the girls she introduced to him. The half he did notice didn't interest him at all. They all fawned at him, fluttering their make-up caked eyes and smiling with their paint-spattered lips and faces. Ash smiled automatically at them with nothing behind the smile and moved on with the Elder woman.

"And this is my daughter, Elysia."

'And the real reason comes out at last.' Ash thought as he smiled blankly at the girl. She smiled back at him lightly, the smile not having time to reach her eyes. She didn't look like the other girls who wore revealing outfits and caked their faces with make-up. She wore a plain black ball gown that complimented her figure and reached the floor. She didn't look at all happy to be meeting Ash.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you." he extended his hand to shake hers in a firm grip.

"Nice to meet you, too." She replied softly, looking at the ground.

"I'll leave you two to get better acquainted." The Elder woman took off, giggling to herself madly, happy that she succeeded in pairing the two together.

"So where would you rather be right now?" Ash asked, a genuine smile on his face.

"Huh? Oh!" she was startled and stuttered a response to him.

"No, I'm enjoying your party very much. It's so exciting and wonderful. There are so many people I've never seen before. It's so exciting and I'm enjoying your party so much."

Ash laughed at her response and she looked a little put off.

"That's just garbage. I know you'd rather be somewhere else. In fact, your mind is already there. So where are you?"

"Oh, you're right," she conceded, "I have a best friend; he's a dessert maker. He makes the most scrumptious things and he always lets me try them first. He's a great guy and he's very wonderful." She smiled wistfully as she thought of him.

"My mother doesn't like me spending time with him though. It's almost time I married now, you know. And she doesn't think he's a good influence. He doesn't have much money like my parents do, but we're happy, I mean, HE's happy as he is."

"You should go to him. I'm sure he'll love you back if you told him."

Elysia looked at Ash with wide eyes.

"Bu-but I d-didn't… I mean, I don't… I'm not…"

"You don't have to hide it. Love is an incredible thing. And loving your best friend just seems more natural than loving any stranger." Ash and Misty's eyes locked as he said those words. He tore his gaze from Misty's and smiled at Elysia as if he'd just told her a big secret. Slowly, she smiled back at him with the same type of smile.

"You're right, I do love him…" he smiled at her once more and turned to gaze upon Misty again.

"Does she know?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yes, she does."

"Are they reciprocated?"

"No, not yet."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I believe it'll turn out great."

* * *

Misty saw Ash smiling and talking to a girl in a black dress. She became fidgety when she saw him laugh with her. When Misty saw Ash kiss her hand, she almost tripped and fell. And so, she decided that she'd had enough of dancing and politely declined any more offers. She made her way to the side of the room where the French doors opened onto the balcony. Misty saw Ash walk to Tracy and Brock. They smiled at him and then all of them disappeared from the ballroom. 

'What are they up to?' Misty thought.

Suddenly the orchestra stopped in the middle of a piece and everyone looked up to the front of the room. There were three people on the tiny stage. Their faces were hidden by the darkness when the lights went off.

"Ok, this wasn't part of the program for this evening, but seeing how everyone can't say otherwise, I thought this might be the best way to… convince one of my best friends with a song."

A slow piano and violin tune began. At the first line of the sing, spotlights turned on and lighted up the people on stage. Tracy on piano, Brock on violin, and Ash holding the mic.

Ash looked directly at Misty from beginning to end, singing only to her.

* * *

_Remember when we never needed each other_

_The best of friends like sister and brother_

_We understood we'd never be alone_

_Those days are gone_

_Now I want you so much_

_The night is long _

_And I need your touch_

_Don't know what to say_

_Never meant to feel this way_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_What can I do to make you mine_

_Falling so hard, so fast, this time_

_What did I say_

_What did you do_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_I hear your voice and I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child that I resemble_

_I cannot pretend_

_That we can still be friends_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_What can I do to make you mine_

_Falling so hard, so fast, this time_

_What did I say_

_What did you do_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_Oh, I wanna say this right_

_And it has to be tonight_

_Just need you to know_

_I don't want to live this lie_

_I don't want to say good-bye_

_With you I wanna spend_

_The rest of my life_

_What can I do to make you mine_

_Falling so hard, so fast, this time_

_What did I say_

_What did you do_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do to make you mine_

_Falling so hard, so fast, this time_

_Everything's changed_

_We never knew_

_How did I fall _

_in love _

_with you?_

* * *

After the song ended, Ash saw one of Misty's inexplicable expressions. She turned and walked out onto the balcony. Ash wanted to jump off the stage and run after her, but he realized it was time for the party to end. 

"Thank you for everyone's time. I hope you all had fun. It's about time to lock down my house so I'm kindly throwing all of you out." Everyone laughed at Ash's joke.

"But you can take your time, I'm in no rush to clean up. I don't do it anyway." He winked out into the audience and they giggled.

Ash looked at Brock and Tracy and thanked them, inviting them to stay over in his house that night. They nodded back at him and disappeared to help with the crowd control. Ash was roped into seeing the guests out of the house by his mother and he reluctantly left with her instead of running off to find Misty.

* * *

Misty wandered around Ash's mansion by herself after she slipped onto the balcony. She decided to stay over at Ash's tonight, inviting herself to his house. She noticed his comment about the song and knew it was for her. She remembered one not-too-ordinary day when he confessed his love for her. She had done some serious thinking since then. Tonight, she would tell him everything. 

Misty made her way around the house, going to Ash's room to borrow some of his clothes. As soon as Misty closed the bedroom door, she was overwhelmed by how it had changed in five years. It had become a tasteful, but sparse decoration of a man nearly consumed by work. No longer did the room look like it belonged to a messy teenager, it looked like it belonged to a working man. Misty headed towards the closet but froze when she heard Ash's voice outside the door. She panicked and ran into the bathroom to hide herself. She kept the door open just a little, as it was when she came in and heard the bedroom door open. The bedroom lights flicked on and the door closed none too gently. She could see Ash walking about in his room, kicking off his shoes and throwing his socks in a corner. He pulled his suit jacket off and draped it on his desk chair. His bowtie came undone and he all but threw it to the floor. He vest soon joined it. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and the cuffs. After lifting his shirt out of his pants, he undid the rest of the buttons and threw it to the ever-growing pile on the floor. Standing in only his pants, he walked into his closet and emerged holding pajama pants. Then he started towards the bathroom.

Towards Misty.

Misty panicked and looked around for the towel closet that she knew wasn't there. The only thing she saw was the shower stall and she bolted. Of course Ash would never look in there, he was only going to take a shower himself!

But we all know that the mind can be irrational in times of chaos. Aah… the way of life.

Misty flattened herself against the shower wall, hoping Ash would be too tired to take a shower and just change instead. Thank the Lord the sliding door was opaque.

The light flicked on and Misty heard Ash pull off his pants and boxers and drop them to the floor. He went to relieve himself and instinctively, redundantly, washed his hands. Ash reached to open the stall door and Misty shut her eyes in fear and apprehension. The wave of lust that suddenly rushed over her left her breathless and slightly dizzy.

Ash was shocked, to say the least, to find Misty in his shower. He quickly grabbed the nearby towel and finished tying it just as Misty opened her eyes.

"Misty! What are you doing here?"

"I… er… that is… I mean… I was getting some clothes of yours since I invited myself to spend the night… and then you walked in… so I panicked." She shrugged at him and gave a little smile.

"What can I say, I can't help it, I'm a woman." (Note: I'm a woman myself, so I can say this…)

"Yes, indeed you are." Ash remarked, mostly to himself, but Misty heard and smiled secretively.

Ash stretched out his hand towards Misty to help her out. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her out of the shower. She stumbled and ended up tripping over the frame and bumped into Ash's body.

"Careful." Ash murmured in her ear.

Misty could only nod in response. No longer was this the skinny little 15-year-old that she used to travel with. He had turned into a hard-working man of 22 with a body fit like one.

"You can change in my room while I shower."

Misty started to walk out of the room, when she heard him mutter mostly to himself, but loud enough for her to hear.

"…But you can always join me if you want."

Misty found herself turning and replying before she knew it.

"I want to."

Ash looked at her in surprise, expecting an explanation. Misty gave none, but stepped closer to Ash, nearly coming into contact with him. She reached behind her and pulled down the zipper of her dress agonizingly slow. She shrugged out of it and it flowed to the floor in a heap.

Ash gulped in several mouthfuls of air and fought to control his boiling blood and immediate reaction. Misty stood with no bra in a tiny black thong and stiletto heels. She bent down to take off her heels. When she stood up, she pulled her thong down to join her clothes on the floor. Feeling aggressive, she pulled off Ash's towel and pushed him into the shower stall. Then she turned on the hot water so that it fell on the both of them.

Ash was against the wall and at full attention. He reached out a tentative hand towards Misty, but pulled back quickly. He was afraid she might have been another dream and would disappear.

Misty smiled at Ash's reaction and reached out to grab his hand. Ash gave a sigh of relief when she touched him and pulled Misty to him. He threaded one hand through her hair and the other about her waist, keeping her to him. Without preamble, Misty felt Ash's lips on hers, his tongue ravaging, plundering, exploring, yet at the same time, passionate and gentle. Misty let out a sigh of relief at finally being able to touch Ash's lips with her own.

"I've wanted you, Ash," Misty whispered against his lips, "since you told me."

This fueled Ash's fire and he kissed her more fervently than before. Ash reluctantly broke off the long-anticipated kiss and led Misty out of the bathroom, taking but two seconds to turn off the water. The two newly discovered lovers fell onto the Pokemon Master's bed in a tangled heap of wet limbs, sloppy kisses, and laughter that bubbled up from the depths of the heart.

Ash ended up on top of Misty and shushed her with a kiss.

"I love you," he confessed, searching deep into her eyes to her soul. She smiled at him in return.

"I love you," she confessed, finally. He smiled at her, then leaned down for a kiss that led to so much more…

* * *

"So, it worked, didn't it?" a figure asked, stepping out from the shadows. 

"Of course it did." Another person walked out, staring at the door across the hall.

"It was MY idea, of course it would work! Hahahahaha!"

Tracy backed away from Brock when he began to laugh maniacally.

"Ook, Brock… I was surprised, you came up with a brilliant idea. How come you still don't have a girlfriend then?"

Brock's laughing face immediately transformed into one of sadness and he looked at Tracy with sparkles (were those tears!) in his eyes. Then his expression changed yet again. His face was blank, but one of his eyes seemed to twitch slightly.

"Thank you, oh so very much, for reminding me that my brilliant plans don't work for myself but do for EVERYONE else. Why don't YOU come up with an idea for ME?"

Tracy sighed as Brock started wailing. He put an arm around Brock's shoulders and led him away.

"Come on, Brock, let's find you a girl; we're disturbing the lovebirds."

Brock and Tracy's footsteps eventually quieted and disappeared.

* * *

"I love you. So much, so much, so much." Ash whispered as he nuzzled Misty's shoulder and settled in the curve of her neck. Their bodies had a fine sheen of sweat and Ash held Misty around the waist possessively to him. 

"Mmm… Myst- smells so good."

Misty chuckled slightly in response. Ash ran his hand up and down Misty's body and she purred in response. She soon drifted off to sleep, followed by Ash.

* * *

The next morning, Misty awoke to an empty bed and an empty room. The French doors were opened, letting in the warming summer morning. She wrapped the bed sheet around her body and walked to the balcony beyond the French doors. She never noticed when Ash walked in with a tray of breakfast foods. Ash placed the tray on a bedside drawer and walked to Misty. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him tightly. 

"Hey, good morning." Misty said and turned to give Ash a morning kiss on the cheek. But he had another idea in mind. He turned his head and caught her mouth full on and gave her a thorough morning kiss. They parted slowly, smiling at each other, looking entirely in love.

"And where did you go?"

"I got you breakfast. Cereal, orange juice and fruit! Your favorites."

"Mmm… but I can think of something else for breakfast…" she suggested, leading Ash into his room while slowly lowering the sheet to reveal herself to him.

Ash laughed and stalked after her, nearly tackling her onto the bed. They laughed and giggled as Ash tickled and kissed Misty.

"Hey." Ash said, suddenly stopping his attack.

"Yeah?" Misty asked back, breathless from laughing.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" Misty's eye's popped open and she had a surprised look on her face.

"I'm serious. I mean, I know I work a lot and there's still a lot for me to do in the League, but I want you there with me. I don't want to spend another moment without you."

Misty looked at him, searching his pleading face and already knowing, without having to think, what the answer would be.

"Yes! Of course yes, a million time yes!" Misty grabbed Ash and pulled him into a tight embrace, laughing with joy and nearly crying with relief.

Ash responded with a room-brightening smile and rained kisses on her face. Finally catching her lips, he kissed her deeply and his hands started to wander into formerly forbidden territory.

"Let's celebrate," Ash suggested, even as he continued to trek lower. Misty could only nod slightly and lost herself in his kisses.

* * *

An hour later, the couple was thoroughly finished playing and exploring each other. Ash sat against the headboard of his bed and Misty was half-draped over his body. 

"Hey, stay here for a minute."

Ash got up from the bed, gave Misty a small peck on the lips and put on a pair of pajama pants before running out of his room to his study. He came back a few minutes later holding his hands behind his back, hiding whatever he had gotten.

"What did you get?" Misty questioned him. He didn't answer yet, but revealed his left hand, holding a single dethorned red rose.

"Aww… how sweet." Misty took the rose and lifted it to her nose to smell its unique, sweet fragrance.

"I'm not done yet. I didn't really propose to you properly before, so…" Ash pulled his right hand from behind his back, revealing a little velvet black box.

Misty gasped as Ash opened it to reveal a silver band with a single blue diamond.

"Ash, when did you get this?"

"When you picked it out six years ago, but couldn't get it."

Misty smiled widely at Ash as he slipped the ring onto her left hand, fourth finger. When it was firmly situated on her hand, Misty gave Ash a big kiss and hugged him around the neck. Ash surprised her when he picked her up and spun her around in his room.

"Whoa! Too much to see and not enough clothes!" Brock and Tracy had appeared in the doorway of Ash's room.

Misty seemed to suddenly remember that she wasn't wearing any clothes and dove into Ash's bed, wrapping herself in the sheet. Ash chuckled at her and turned to Tracy and Brock.

"She said yes." Ash grinned broadly.

And all they could say was, "Finally."

* * *

Owari

* * *

Authoress's Notes: 

So I wasn't sure if I wanted to just end it like that. But after having it sit in my computer for the weekend and looking at it Monday, I realize that, yeah, it's a nice ending. I don't think I'll make a sequel, but who knows, anything can happen. If I feel like it, I'll start writing one. I'm actually pretty happy about this fic. Damn, 10 pages long. Yeaps. Damn happy about this fic. And this fic has been in my mind for a really long time now, about 2 or 3 years… so, I'm really glad that I've finished it. Now, I can work on my romance novel that's turning out to be crap, and I only have prologue and a little teensy bit of chapter 1. Dammit! It should be so much easier after this fic… but now I'm ranting, so I'll just stop.

The Elders are a group I just made up. I have no idea if they're really in the anime or not, I've stopped watching it since season 2. Yeah, I'm old school. But anyway, they're like, the highest group in whatever League and tell Ash what to do and he has to do it. In short, the group is Ash's boss.

Anyway, I'm really proud of this fic. I must have edited it and rewritten it at least 4 times. And it turned out good, I have to say. Anything that's unclear in this fic, please tell me, either by e-mail or review. I'd love to make it better if I could.

READ & REVIEW! Thanks for reading my fic. You made it all the way down here! o.0 I'm surprised. This was an unnaturally long note… --;;

Kristina Chang

kchang (underscore) wing (at) hotmail . com


End file.
